


In the End

by f_yuanzhidafahao



Category: The Wire
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_yuanzhidafahao/pseuds/f_yuanzhidafahao
Summary: 直男x直男，婚内出轨，诚挚约炮，不谈恋爱。不要怂就是干（喂本剧超棒，深刻沉重到写同人会有强烈负罪感。但还是干了个爽（喂喂喂





	In the End

Jimmy•McNulty推开门的瞬间就后悔了。

他本来是想回家的，却鬼使神差地开了不知多久的车，把巴尔的摩远远地甩在了后面，远到回过神来的时候发现自己已经身在新泽西，而夜幕早已降临。

随便找了家汽车旅馆落脚，前警探循着有些耳熟的音乐踏进了不远处的这间酒吧。喧闹的人群，阴影里大声调笑的男女，以及东倒西歪变为路障的酒鬼。还不赖，然而那些盯着电视屏幕的热切目光可不是个好兆头——不幸中的万幸，虽然州长初选正如火如荼，酒吧里人头攒动只是因为当地居民聚在一起看棒球比赛。一般来说爱尔兰酒吧以中立闻名，适合完全不在意赛场输赢的人避避难，看来总有些例外。

他来得有些晚了，从酒馆大半的人醉醺醺的脸和不够用的座椅就能看出来。只剩下一个位置——一个穿着漂亮西装却烂醉如泥地趴在吧台上的男人边上。

男人占掉了不少地方，离不省人事只有一步之遥，连鞋都踢掉了一只。而那该死的西装如果撒上了什么鬼东西，一个刚失业的穷警察并不想被缠着付干洗费。

于是他礼貌地问了。

“我能坐在这儿吗？”

“……Go fuck youself.”

醉鬼朝他比了个不雅的手势晃了晃，Jimmy注意到他的无名指上的戒指。

“Fuck you,asshole.”

陌生人的蛮横让Jimmy甚至有点后悔自己付出的礼貌，并一屁股坐下点了杯威士忌。

被浪费的又何止是这点努力呢。他不折不挠地追查的嫌疑人就在马上可以逮捕归案的前一刻死于街头恩怨，他是个警探却因为紧缩的经费不得不以谎言来骗取办案的资金。孤注一掷的反抗最终物有所值，也头破血流。他只想破案，但做个警探却不止那么简单，他也成不了那个改变规则的人。在被这游戏吞噬之前抽身何尝不是一种幸运，却依然无法消却心头的不甘——

他的自怨自艾被人群不满的抱怨声打断了，看来这些新泽西朋友支持的队伍在关键时刻落了下风。Jimmy不由得为他们感到抱歉。他又点了杯酒，并对递过杯子时依然摇着头骂骂咧咧的酒保附和道：

“这不可能啊，我的意思是，有这么棒的阵容，他们要做的只是投球而已。”

“太他妈的对了！你知道吗——”

头发有些花白的酒保的眼睛亮了起来，看起来对此颇有一番见解，Jimmy暗叫不妙，好在吧台另一侧的客人扯着嗓子吆喝叫走了酒保。他刚松了口气，就听见旁边的男人闷声低笑起来。

“有什么有趣的？”

“无意冒犯，”男人漫不经心地摆摆手，“只是想起自己说过同样的话。”

“你看起来不像是对棒球很热心的人。”

“这你可就说错了…我——”对方的反驳几乎是条件反射式的，生着黑色卷发的脑袋从臂弯里猛地抬起，随即又放松下来栽了回去，“不，确实如此。但当你不得不做最讨厌的工作时，其他的一切都那么让人充满好奇不是吗，甚至连别人随手丢在电话间的体育杂志广告版也能看上他妈的一个小时。”

“我不懂你说的什么意思，”这家伙大概是个公司会计，或者随便什么成天坐在玻璃大厦的办公桌前在文件堆里打滚的可怜虫——Jimmy瞥了他一眼，朝着另一位年轻些的酒保晃了晃内容物所剩无几的威士忌杯，“我热爱我的工作，他们都说我天生就该做这行。硬要说它有什么讨厌的部分，那也是看着别人堕落。”

“哦狗娘养的，”从男人的带笑的语气里听得出他翻了个白眼，“真羡慕你——我工作里最难过的部分就是看着自己堕落，其次是没一个人喜欢我——这轮我请。”

他的教养似乎和领带一起不知道甩到哪里去了，但Jimmy并不介意，毕竟这就是为什么要有酒吧，而且他的钱包很满意对方的提议。

“那就不客气了。”

他接过重新填满的酒杯，男人也拿起了自己的那份，略略抬起眼来看着他。

“敬该死的工作。”

“敬工作。”

Jimmy抹抹嘴，圆润经典的爱尔兰威士忌，不赖。要不是四五个小时的车程，这家店算得上一个新发现。

而另一个新发现是，他的酒友有双目光锐利的眼睛，在射灯扫过时蓝得透明，看上去带着点令人不愉快的熟悉感——如果自己没这么醉的话也许还可以回想对比下前妻的律师，前女友的检察院同事或是税务官的脸，以及脑海中成百上千的通缉信息。

不，不是凶杀，更像是经济犯罪。直接问问我们是不是在哪里见过？那听起来简直像是什么老套又拙劣的搭讪，他可无法忍受被误会第二次了。

——更何况，McNulty警探已于昨夜举办了葬礼，他不再是他了。

这个无比充分的事实如鲠在喉，在Jimmy一仰头灌下剩余的酒精后，像是突然得到了充分的润滑般脱口而出。

“我因为想要做好，并且赌上一切做好了自己的本职工作而弄丢了它。”

他以为自己已经释怀了，那些关于回归家庭，安心隐退的话语曾经抚慰了这钝痛，可它听上去还是那么可笑和难以忍受。

这不是适合酒吧闲聊的话题，连他健谈的酒友也陷入了沉默，那修长的手指有一搭没一搭地摩挲着杯沿画圈——这西装甚至还有个颇为精致的袖扣——Jimmy挑挑眉。更正，不是普通文职人员，管理层，高等教育，没准还有他妈的法律学位或者MBA。

这位成功人士在Jimmy把已然变得苦涩的威士忌一饮而尽，准备丢下酒钱夺路而逃的前一刻才缓缓开口：

“……我真希望我也能这么说。”

Jimmy的手一顿。

——这他妈的算什么意思？

一股无名火让他攥紧了杯子，碰地砸在吧台上。

“哦？但很可惜，你是个一心向上爬的会计师，靠操弄数据骗取政府资金，还自欺欺人地觉得这样是为了能更好地履行职责，经营公司，回馈社会？”

酒精给他心底的恶魔松了绑，但还不至于完全迷糊掉他的观察力，那双蓝眼睛里一闪而过的黯淡让Jimmy意识到，自己对邻座的陌生人未免有点刻薄了。

男人突然直起身，Jimmy下意识地想要掏枪却沮丧地发现腰间少了点什么，而在他正准备摆起防御架势挡下一拳的时候，却听到了咯咯的笑声。

“嗷，操，”西装革履的混蛋多半醉得不轻，笑着骂起脏话来时有着别致的抑扬顿挫，“你要不就是他妈的认识我，要不就是肯定没多少朋友。”

Jimmy勾起嘴角。

“那你呢？有朋友吗？”

“用不着这么急着让我心碎两次，Mr——？”

“Jim。”

“Jim？和我编造出来的幻想朋友一个名字。你该不会正好有个嫁给了共和党傻逼的姐姐，还有个金发娇妻吧——开玩笑的，我叫Tom。”

自报家门后男人举起杯。

“敬朋友。”

“…敬朋友。”

话音未落，Jimmy身后爆发出了一阵欢呼——似乎比赛结果已经尘埃落定。还没等他转过身来就被从椅子上扯下来拉进了一个差不多能把肋骨碾碎的拥抱，紧接着是满是酒气的胡子拉碴的嘴接二连三地撞在脸颊上，在他能够出声抗议之前那人便松开他并跳进吧台拥住了酒保。Jimmy带着来不及收起的满脸错愕回过头，他的新朋友Tom正被一位身材火辣的红发女郎扯着领子按在吧台上热情拥吻。

这个世界真他妈的不公平。

棒球队的胜利把这对多少有些格格不入的客人卷进了一场狂欢中，半秃的酒吧老板跳上桌扯着嗓子宣布的那句十二点前啤酒免费更是引爆了场内的火热气氛，驻唱乐队成员飞身跳进人群的瞬间，排山倒海的欢呼简直要把屋顶震塌——

这是整个晚上Jimmy清醒地记得的最后一件事。

而现在，他趔趄着栽在酒吧一角的沙发上，完全数不清自己又喝了多少，但可以肯定的是好久没这么醉过了，莫名地感觉自己无所不能，可不能让他的，呵，他的金发娇妻Beatrice和她的孩子们看到自己这个样子——反正今天多半是回不了巴尔的摩，很好，就这一晚上也好，从追查毒枭的重案组警探变成修浴缸剪草坪的平凡男人前彻底放纵干点疯狂又出格的事。那边的人是在打架吗，天哪他们挥起拳头像个娘们似的——

“——不，我没偷看速报结果，我不会在公路旁找棵树自寻短见，好吧我也不知道我想干什么，但我他妈的保证会乖巧地准时出现在车里吃你给我准备的金枪鱼三明治，因为看在老天的份上我爱死那个了不是吗——”

Jimmy从沙发枕里抬起头，正巧看到Tom瘫在沙发的另一端，口齿不清却语速极快地对电话里说着些什么。他梳得服帖整齐的卷发被揉得乱七八糟，脸颊到胸口缀满了唇印，贝壳质地的衬衫扣子丢了好几颗，连婚戒都不见了——这幅狼狈不堪的样子让Jimmy忍不住闷在枕头里笑，一脸不耐烦地把传来话音的手机举得老远还嫌弃地堵住耳朵的Tom注意到了他，也跟着一起傻笑起来，朝着似乎正传出一连串粗口的手机飞快地说了句宝贝儿我也爱你并附上了一个响得夸张的吻，挂掉了电话。

“金枪鱼三明治，嗯？期货市场行情不好？蒸发了上百位纳税人的退休金？”

“没有的事，我发誓坚决维护纳税人的利益——关于我的工作你已经猜错两回了，Jim，最后一次机会。”

“我会弄清楚的。”

“我钦佩你毫无根据的自信。”

“那继续刚才的话题，”Jimmy在问句的间隙又灌了口酒，扬了扬瓶子，“你说‘要不就是你认识我’——难道我应该认识你吗？”

Tom抹了把脸，把那瓶科罗娜从他手里抢去，指尖装模作样地轻敲着瓶身像是略加思忖。

“我打赌你的上司肯定不怎么喜欢你。这样带刺儿的问话方式，就算我在什么鬼地方有点小名气，无论怎么回答都会像个高傲自大的混球。”

“噢，这么说原来你竟然不是个专业的混球——好险，我差一点儿就猜这个了。”

Jimmy轻笑着伸出手想夺回瓶子却被躲开了。他回头看了眼被搬空或者说差点被拆散架了的吧台和已经在收拾残局的伙计，站起来摇摇晃晃地走到Tom身前。这家伙正耀武扬威地大口喝着啤酒，他的啤酒，很可能最后一瓶啤酒。

前警探把双手撑在沙发靠背上，把啤酒绑架嫌疑人禁锢在其间——一半是为了缩小包围圈，另一半是他确实站不太稳了。

这个战术本来挺出色，他和凶杀组的好搭档兼好酒友Bunk开过几次类似的玩笑，谁先躲开就输了。

然而Bunk假装真挚的忍笑眼神换成那直勾勾地盯着他的深蓝色眸子，Jimmy突然就笑不出来了，甚至有点晕眩——他坚持那是酒精的缘故。

“…哪种名气？”

他吞了吞口水，强迫自己挤出声音把对话进行下去。

糟糕的是他新酒友似乎很中意这个游戏，还不知死活地仰起头，把本来就有些过分亲密的距离拉得更近了些，Jimmy甚至能感受到他柔软的卷发轻轻蹭到额头。

“这么说吧，”那薄唇噙着几分讥讽的笑意，“有些人认为我能拯救他们烂糟的生活，有些人想狠狠地操我，操到我哭着求他们恩准我舔他们的老二才让我射。”

这家伙用心叵测地把关键词语压上了重音，在Jimmy的脊柱上点起瞬间窜过的颤栗。天哪，在他能把衣服扣整齐伪装成正人君子的时候绝对是个擅长煽动情绪蛊惑人心的演讲高手。好一个拿着法律学位横行霸道的斯文败类——不不不，没准是个毒枭，会一边若无其事地说着威胁的字句一边把刀压在不听话的小弟舌头上，或者在和女儿谈笑用餐的间隙淡然自若地指挥手下杀人越货那种电视剧里会出现的毒枭。

而且酒品差得令人瞠目结舌。

Jimmy只能靠着内心的无端腹诽和愤世嫉俗的偏见来转移注意。

“很好，所以你是个律师……”

他努力把视线集中在酒瓶上，却眼睁睁地看着这个混蛋摇摇头无情地喝光最后一口，像是故意要炫耀给他看似的浪费了不少从唇角顺着脖颈淌进衣领。

“……或者色情电影明星？”

下一秒他应该大笑着起身拉开距离，却猝不及防地被拖进了一个吻里，唇齿间满是淡啤酒和挑衅的味道——这个恶作剧非常简短，在酒吧的其他任何人注意到，甚至在他决定好究竟是该用舌头配合还是一记勾拳来回应前，就以下唇上的轻咬为句点结束了。

Jimmy不太情愿地抿掉那让人心痒的触感，并深刻地认识到了自己的错误：这个游戏成立的必要条件，是两个参与者中只能有一个人是没下限的混账。

“怎么，”罪魁祸首退后了一点，无辜地眨巴着眼睛舔舔唇角尚未褪去的笑意，投降似的举起手，“你看起来像是要咬断我的喉咙。别告诉我你不是想喝最后一口？”

Jimmy沉默地瞪着他，一点儿也不想知道自己现在看起来是什么表情。眼前这张脸，这声音，甚至这被人玩弄于股掌却无计可施的感觉都有种诡异的即视感，伴随着一股混杂着敌意，愤怒与其他莫名情绪的强烈冲动，让他口干舌燥。被酒精和突发事件搅得一团混乱的脑袋兴奋地拟定了一堆行动方案：他该就翻个身睡死在沙发上，或者头也不回地离开这里，他应该回敬一个能力道大得能咬出血痕的吻然后——

一个冷硬的东西压在他的鼻尖上，像是卡片。

睡意全无，PlanA否决。

对方的神色告诉他，那和他口袋里那张一样，是酒吧出门拐弯处那家汽车旅馆的门房钥匙。

“律师，色情片明星——或者只是个快被晋升逼疯的普通工薪族…”

有只不安分的手随着漫不经心的话语缓缓滑进了他后颈的头发，缓慢而不动声色地往下压，直到卡片碰到另一个鼻尖。

PlanB否决。

“——想弄清楚吗，大侦探？”

Detective。

Jimmy不想承认，但这个称呼确实唤起了一些不合时宜的挑战欲。

而距离堵住那该死的薄唇和自己该死的好奇心，只隔着这张卡片了。

 

 

Thomas•Carcetti直到被按在车前盖上，下巴硌得生疼时，才开始觉得这可能不是个好主意。

但是去他妈的吧。

去他妈的巴尔的摩，去他妈的马里兰，去他妈的犯罪率，去他妈的议会，去他妈的共和党，去他妈的州长。

他现在正在距离选举办公室几百公里，鬼知道是哪儿的鸟不拉屎的乡下地方，被一个连姓什么都不知道的陌生男人压在身下笨手笨脚地解着皮带扣。

虽然在他过上需要打领带并亲吻妻儿才去上班的生活之前往委婉里讲也是个人渣，但这事的疯狂程度，在历史排行榜上绝对有实力冲击前三名。

他当然偷看了民调的速报结果，还有其他一些满是坏消息的报告——现任的傻逼州长这税收不足的烂摊子足够喂后继者四整年的屎，不管这个倒霉蛋是谁，他/她只能一番花言巧语后靠猥琐地剥削民脂民膏来推动改革了，比如开开超速罚单什么的，而他正为成为这个倒霉蛋绞尽脑汁。真是激动人心。

他的选举顾问提到的吊死在树上是个好主意，Thomas不敢相信自己开了这么久的车路过了那么多好树竟然都没想到。他一定是太累了，太厌倦虚伪的活动上装得好像对某个昨天才听说的群体很在乎的自己，张口闭口都是精心设计的宣言口号和空头支票，一直保持工作状态和形象，表演一个不需要独处的完人。

不，完人还不够，他得是个灯神，说的每句话都能让那些目光殷切的选民梦想成真。嘿等等，别忘了有些人的梦想还和另一些人矛盾——他都不知道自己该是个什么才够用了。

可这场游戏输不起，哪怕是为了那么多被辜负的人。他们的努力与信任被自己当做政治博弈的筹码，甚至与他同样抱持着改变的信念并由他亲自提拔的那些，也因为他为了攀爬权利的梯子所做的背叛之举而离开——他们让他看到被刻意遗忘的世界和改正错误的可能性，而他却间接地毁了他们的职业生涯。

更操蛋的是，在这一切牺牲之上，他试图改革的行动也要么变得无关痛痒，要么事与愿违，把Carcetti变成另一个Royce，又一个挂着巴尔的摩市长头衔长袖善舞的老油条。

这真他妈的太恶心了。

所以他在又一个装腔作势的慈善晚会后没有回家，一半是害怕会迁怒于默默支持自己的家人，因为没有及时收拾好洋娃娃之类可笑的破事儿朝他小天使般的可爱女儿乱发脾气，于是决定用愚蠢得离谱的方式发泄连她的天真笑容都救赎不了的怒火。但也多少带着点大学时司法考试前夜偏要和一帮兄弟会的哥们去酒吧打赌搭讪陌生人能否成功一样顽劣的孩子气——顺便一提，胜率87%，赌约不全都只是成功地一起聊个天喝杯酒，目标也不全都是姑娘。

因此Thomas 对目前自己惹上的麻烦不算是完全没有经验，除了——一般来说他不是被压着的那个。

这让他想起自己有段时间没去健身馆了，但其实那并不是主要原因，他只是略微挣扎了一下就意识到，他们之间的力量差距堪比一头无助的鹿和迎面而来的重型卡车。

“告诉我你爱上了我的皮带扣想给多它一点温存，”Thomas有点惊讶自己听起来还挺冷静的，“而不是你他妈的也是个直男，这是你第一次干这个。”

“抱歉，恐怕要让你失望了。”

“哦老天爷，”现在他的声音里带着点绝望了，“所以你离我那么近就是为了好玩——这个社会是怎么了？”

“坏习惯，这怪我，”自称Jim的男人勾上他的裤腰，“不过恕我直言，你也没好到哪里去。”

“等等——你不是要在这就、”

Thomas试图撑起上身，却因手指在结了露水的金属上打滑未能如愿。

“怎么，应该先来个烛光晚餐再看个电影聊聊天什么的吗？像个正经的约会那样？”

对方调侃的语气让他紧绷的神经略略放松了一点，但这还不够。

“呃，听着，这和跟姑娘们一起时有点不一样，你不能就这么直接……”

“要是我拒绝呢？”

Thomas 吞了吞口水。

“我会起诉你的。”

“亲爱的，你不能因为我没用润滑液就操你而起诉我。”

“没错，我不能，亲爱的，我只是试图唤起你内心所剩无几的良知而已。”

Jim被他的话逗笑了，Thomas以为这是个达成共识的信号，然而对方手上的动作和布料摩擦的声音却表达了完全相反的意思——他把他的裤子缓缓地拉下来一截。

Thomas不安地环顾四周。停车场的这个角落被建筑物的阴影覆盖，背后是墙壁，路上早已没了行人，至少前边一半裤子还留着。

但这些完全不足以构成放下心来的理由。

比夜晚的冷空气更让他忍不住哆嗦的，是贴着后颈的低沉嗓音。

“把腿并拢。”

Thomas艰难地吞咽了一下，估摸着他就这么屈服放弃争取主动权和所有抵抗的话得腰疼上好几天。但Jim的手劲实在太大，而且他把脸朝下压在车前盖上的动作流畅得像是这样做过成千上万次，有那么一瞬间Thomas甚至有种会听到“你有权保持沉默但你说的一切都会成为呈堂证据”并被拷上手铐的错觉。

这位像是名警察的先生没给他多少思考的时间。火热湿润的触感贴上大腿内侧的皮肤，在他来得及提出任何意见前靠蛮力挤了进来。Thomas忍不住闷哼一声，攥紧了拳头。如果他再稍微理智那么一点就应该感到害怕或者窘迫难堪，但很遗憾今晚确实喝得太多。双腿紧紧夹着别人老二的感觉怪异而新奇，自从当上巴尔的摩市长以后，层出不穷的烂摊子让他不怎么能欣赏惊喜了，但这…一言难尽。

显然他的个人好恶并不在对方的考虑范围之内，Jim一手按着他的肩胛骨中间一手握着他的腰，用的力道足够留下淤痕。Thomas很想告诉他大可不必这么严阵以待，尤其几次抽插后他自己也起了反应——人类男性的生理构造就是这么容易出卖意志，没什么，遭到背叛这事儿他也各种意义上差不多习惯了——但松开紧咬的牙关可保不齐会发出什么声音。

就像是想故意给他保持沉默的小计划增加难度似的，Jim加快了顶弄的节奏，而Thomas的硬挺裹在湿漉漉的内裤里遭受前后摩擦的同时还被推着往车的保险杠上挤压。他不禁怀疑自己是不是来的路上磕错了什么东西烧坏了脑子才使得自己落入这般境地，更不妙的是，这他妈还挺舒服的——没准他从内心深处就渴望着被这样粗暴对待好逃开那折磨人的负罪感。

Thomas在高潮时狠狠地捶了眼前的车前盖一下弄响了防盗铃，让那可怜的车的尖叫声盖过自己的呻吟。

“有什么不满就直说，”Jim把他拉起来，嘶哑的话音夹带着喘息，“对我的车好点。”

“抱歉，这、是你的……呃，车不错。”

Thomas整理好衣服，强迫着因快感的余韵而打颤的腿退后两步，靠在墙壁上眯起眼睛打量着眼前的车。

“是啊，我还指望着靠她回家呢。”

银白色的卡特拉斯-西拉，有点旧但保养得还不错，巴尔的摩牌照。

天杀的巴尔的摩牌照。

Thomas觉得自己的血都凉了。

“还愣着干什么？别说刚才那一发你不满意，”Jim用Thomas的房卡戳戳他的肩膀，“该听到的我可都听到了，难不成我还要录音才能让你承认？”

“那个…我…突然想起点事…”Thomas恍惚地摇摇头，躲闪着他探寻的视线，“不……我是说——”

舌灿莲花的政客偶尔也有组织不起一个成型句子的时候，而Jim很明显不是个有耐心的人。

“哦得了吧，这是你逼我的。”

他揪着Thomas后颈的衣服把他拖进旅馆大门，甩进电梯，拉拉扯扯地推进了旅店房间按在墙上。Thomas拗不过他，只能尽量低下头来摆弄手机以避免眼神接触。

“装得像个欢场老手，这才刚打了个前哨战就像个未经人事的小姑娘一样惊慌失措了？瞎逞强是要吃苦头的，现在认错还来得及。”

“说得你习惯被上似的，”他忍不住反唇相讥，这毛病多少年都改不掉，“所以你是为什么要跟来？嗯？想着‘给这个得意洋洋的讨厌鬼一点颜色看看’？”

“差不多吧。”

“没别的？”

“没别的。”

感谢上帝他没认出自己来——Thomas松了口气。

“你呢？”完全不关心政治的巴尔的摩市民不依不饶，“为什么要在酒吧勾引男人？”

“Jim，好伙计，不觉得你的聪明才智应该用在思考其他更有价值的问题上吗？”

“目前为止唯一能让我感受到自我价值的就是我最近失去的工作，就容我肆意浪费一下这聪明才智吧。”

“我不知道，”Thomas苦笑，“可能只是因为我做得到吧。”

这听起来像个六岁小孩或者连环杀人犯，竟然还有人给他投票。

“你知道你这话起来像个连环杀人犯么？侧写上会标着‘有着独树一帜的道德伦理’和‘充满表现欲’的那种。”

Thomas讶异地抬起头，正对上Jim带笑的眸子。

他也跟着扬起嘴角。

这没准行得通，现在离开反而更容易引起怀疑——速战速决就好。

“你知道吗，如果我们早点认识没准能成为朋友，”Thomas轻轻推开他，“但现在不行了，我干的这行没有朋友。”

他脱下大衣和西装外套抚平皱褶挂进衣橱，走到床边打开了抽屉柜。

“这个该死的问题折磨我一晚上了，”他身后的Jim斜倚在墙上，“你究竟干的哪行？”

“你刚才用掉了最后一次机会不是吗，连环杀人犯？那就连环杀人犯，”Thomas从抽屉里翻出了避孕套和润滑液，“接下来我很可能不得不把你勒死吃掉了，这儿可离我们食人魔的圣地巴尔的摩没多远。”

“无意冒犯，安东尼•霍普金斯比你性感多了。”

“噢，真贴心，”Thomas站在他面前，举着刚发现的物品，强忍着内心的忐忑保持面不改色，暗暗赞叹了一下自己源于职业素养的淡定，“希望你知道这些东西怎么用，不然你真的没有优点了，Jim，我很担心你再也约不到人滚床单。”

Jim努努嘴没有动，只是默默地盯着他。

“拜托，至少留一个吧。”

他妥协了，叹了口气把避孕套丢到一边。Jim仿佛接到了进击指令一般迅速上前，把Thomas一把拉到身边再次困在肌肉紧实的胸膛和墙壁之间，手指沿着他的脊柱一路向下，把裤子褪到了脚踝，掰开臀缝——并好像这才想起了什么一般装模作样地接过了润滑剂。

“先用手指。”

“哦？你这么快就变成专家了？”

“我进门之前谷歌了一下——操，说真的，”Thomas攥着对方的皮夹克前襟屏住呼吸，忍耐着冰凉粘稠的液体被过量地挤进身体，“你到底对舒适柔软的床有什么意见？”

“没意见，”Jim把空了的软管随手一扔，用骨节分明的手指取代了它的位置抵在入口处，“但我猜你喜欢有点疼的。”

“了不起，”Thomas吞了吞口水，清清嗓子试着用闲扯转移被插入的不适感并放松下来，“这惊人的判断力是从哪儿来的？”

“我的初中老师就表扬过我注意观察。”

“太棒了，”更多的手指也加入了扩张，这让他的声音不可抑止地发抖，“所以你们巴尔的摩的学校不但是黑帮的温床，还出产温柔细心的虐待狂。”

“我还以为第一次不应该讨论地区政治和教育体系之类的话题呢。”

“别说得你好像还有机会见我第二次似的。”

Thomas把头搁在Jim肩上，踢掉皮鞋和缠在脚踝上的裤子，偏过头贴着他的耳侧轻声道。

“我准备好了……我是说，大概吧。”

“嗯哼，”Jim也略略偏过头来，把带着热意的低语压进他的耳朵，“我会让你切身体会到刚才没发现的那些优点有多大。”

Thomas在被一口气贯穿的时候差点痛得哽咽出声，环在Jim背后的手猛地揪紧了他的皮夹克——该死的这也太他妈大了。这家伙的动作基本上没有技巧可言，莽撞而盲目，粗粝单纯得近乎野蛮，毫不留情地一次次侵犯到最深处。过于强烈的冲击让Thomas的思考一片空白，这感觉实在久违——掀开所有24小时萦绕在脑海里仔细分门别类的重要公务和操蛋事儿，沉浸在纯粹的感官刺激之中。当然了，这刺激并不怎么愉快，但同样能调动全部的注意力。

可能他急促的呼吸中多少带上了点哭腔，Jim稍微放缓了节奏，轻拍着他的背。背后的衬衫已经被汗水浸透，贴在皮肤上凉飕飕的，他很高兴能被温热的掌心略微熨暖，甚至下意识地呜咽着弓起背蹭进那触碰里渴求着更多抚慰，却小心得好像怕被发现。

“你知道吗，”Jim轻声笑道，“这会让我觉得应该吻你一下。”

“最好不要，”Thomas听得见自己唇缝里挤出来的声音喑哑而断续，“我他妈的会感动得爱上你。”

他不知道Jim是如何理解这句话的——他自己也不理解——但抽插的节奏明显放缓了许多，而且略微变换着深度和方向。要不就是这精力过剩的家伙终于没力气了，要不就是他妈的在试着找自己的性感带。

后一个可能性让Thomas莫名地不自在，但阻止对方的调查是完全不可能的。他本来就在掩饰情绪上不甚高明，对快感的反应更是太难敷衍过去，收紧的手指，绷起来的腰，凌乱的喘息和细碎呻吟无一不作为线索出卖着他自己都不知道在哪儿的敏感部分，帮助对方接近正确答案。

“我可能讯问技巧差了点，”Jim把托着他右腿膝弯的那只手臂抬高了些，“但现场勘查可是一把好手。”

他还真是个警探——这让Thomas被逐渐高涨的情欲搅得晕乎乎的脑袋回复了一点神志。在市长任期的最初，为了有效遏制犯罪他曾一度非常热衷于了解警署的日常工作，流连于凶杀组的办公室和巡逻车“微服私访”。所以他们很可能见过面，要不就是自己不够令人印象深刻——作为一个正在竞选州长的政客这可真让人沮丧——要不就是酒精的作用短暂地麻痹了对方的判断。Jim。Jim Who？要是那个捏造出一个连环杀手其实是为了骗取调查毒贩的预算，耍得他团团转的搞事王Jimmy•McNulty就真绝了。说真的，McNulty干得确实漂亮，如果这盆屎不是扣在Thomas自己头上他都要拍手称快了，而且直到现在心底都有一个不起眼角落为辞职的警探而惋惜，毕竟预算不足他要负不少责任。

不论如何，这场闹剧结束得越快越好，或者干脆痛快地给个了断——比如他跟个荡货似地淫声浪叫着被干到射的时候，巴尔第摩太阳报的摄影记者嗖地从窗帘后面蹦出来，拍上一张性感的头版头条特写——真他妈太有意思了，真遗憾他的选举经理Norman已经从报社退休，不然一定会爱死这个故事而不是被气出心脏病来。

“你分心了，”疑为McNulty的男人轻咬了下Thomas的耳朵，“看来我得加快进度？”

“不、Jim、Jimmy、你不用这么、”

“不行，我可得为自己挣回点在做爱水平上的名声——这次肯定干到你腿软，抓紧了。”

他还真没在虚张声势。Jim的目标点并没有在很深处，但原本模糊断续难以形容的麻痹感变得鲜明了许多，一点点在腰窝附近积蓄，让抿紧的唇间溢出低吟，连被冷落许久的部位也渐渐抬头。被男人操硬了可不是什么好兆头——Thomas悄悄伸出手试着快速解决掉这个尴尬的小问题，却被眼尖的Jim拍开了手。

“有什么意见吗？我还指望着你能感同身受地理解一下这状况亟待解决呢。”

“我有个好主意，”Jim暂时停下了动作，话音里的兴奋让Thomas有种不祥的预感，“你刚才怎么形容的来着？‘有些人想狠狠地把我操到哭着求他们恩准我舔他们的老二才让我射 ’…我没做记录，大概是这样没错吧？”

“我不知道该欣赏还是痛恨你的记忆力了。”

“它实在令人印象深刻。”

“…我的荣幸。”

“今晚上我已经领教到你这灵巧的舌头有多能言善辩了，不如给我个机会——”Jim挺身执拗地顶弄着让他颤抖着轻哼出声的位置，“认识得更全面一点？”

Thomas咬牙推开Jim，靠在墙上恼怒地瞪视着他。但警探先生很明显对这种程度的恶意早已免疫，坏笑着放下了他的腿，又在Thomas失去支撑重心不稳地往下滑的时候把他拦腰捞起来，迫使他不得背对着Jim用双手撑着墙，手还被迫交叠着被按在一起——常用的近身检查动作，但在这个情境下显然不是那个意思。

“你这狗娘养的…”

这个Jim如果真是McNulty，这次他可就是字面意思上的从背后搞我了——再次被插入的瞬间Thomas自暴自弃地琢磨着不怎么高明的冷笑话。

“该说的不是这个词。”Jim脱掉了圆领T恤，卖力地摆动着腰，轻啃着身下人的肩胛骨，“正确答案很简单，Tom，你这么聪明，一定能想到。”

Thomas咬牙切齿地忍受着敏感点被无情碾过却无法释放的煎熬，因为不得排解的欲望而痛苦着。男人火热的上身隔着一层薄薄的衬衫布料紧贴着他的背——这真的太过火了，能以压倒性优势当选Thomas•Carcetti最疯狂的一夜情排行榜第一名，甚至包括抽了大麻的那些。在他胡思乱想的时候Jim的右手也没闲着，戳了戳Thomas的喉结后一路向下，掠过剧烈起伏的胸口，揉了揉被几粒没解开的衬衫扣子藏起来的腹部，轻轻拂过下身的坚挺——然后用力弹了一下。

“操！”

“不错的尝试，”有着粗糙老茧的拇指安慰似的刮过敏感脆弱的顶端，却不给予足够的刺激，“但还差一点。”

“You cock、s-sucker、”

“哇哦！真可惜，这个说不定比正确答案还巧妙，”Jim在他的臀瓣上狠拍了一下以示赞许，“我是不是操得太狠了？你可都快说不出话来了。”

有道理。Thomas还会很多骂人话，然而从支离破碎的喘息和啜泣间挤出完整的单词实在是太不容易了。何况这种怎么看都像欲拒还迎的负隅顽抗正中下怀——这家伙倒是失业了一身轻松，他可还要上班呢。

Thomas回过头看着Jim，保持着泪水在蓝眼睛里湿漉漉地打转的状态大约三秒，看着男人的喉结上下滚动，才轻轻眨了眨让它落下去。

“……Please？”

“……好孩子。”

Jim放开了对他双手的禁锢，Thomas急切地握着自己饱受摧残的硬挺两三下就呜咽着射了出来，同时夹紧的后穴也承下一股热流。

“你他妈的……”

他连骂人的力气都没了。在Jim抽身的时候瘫坐在地上，茫然地用捏起股间淌出的白浊，等待高潮的余韵散去。

“不好意思打扰你回味了，但这一回合还没完呢。”

已经坐到床边的Jim朝他勾勾手。

“就不能……”Thomas扶着墙摇摇晃晃地站起来，站在他面前，摊开指间黏糊糊的体液，“你都不打个招呼就射在里面，就不能等我再安静地端详一会儿这自尊心和安全性爱意识的残渣碎片吗？”

“不能。”

Thomas叹了口气，扶着Jim的膝盖跪在他腿间，握住了他的老二。

“…Such a dick.”

“…承蒙夸奖？”

这家伙在厚颜无耻方面真是出类拔萃，没准颇有些从政的天分。Thomas两手握着刚把他操到一边手淫一边射精的凶器轻缓地揉搓套弄，以温热的吐息包裹，在它略微硬起来后浅浅地含住吮吸，自嘲地想着明天还要打无数个电话争取电视广告预算，现在居然在给一个看起来不像开得出四千美元支票作为政治献金的男人口交——低声下气地向那些趾高气昂的上流人士筹款和这又差得到哪里去呢，何况这除了可耻，还能让他爽一下。

这想法点起了一股自虐般的隐秘快感。

“我开始怀疑你是不是有你宣称的那么直了，” Jim有些气息不稳的声音从他头上传来，“看在老天的份儿上，你接受得可真够快的。”

“我这叫言而有信，”Thomas放开他稍作休整，“或者你说得没错，也许我应该去个飘着彩虹旗的小酒吧，看看自己是不是出了什么毛病。”

“如果你真是第一次做这个，我得说你还挺有才能。”

Thomas抬起眼斜睨着他，保持着对视的同时伸出舌头从顶端一直舔到根部，数次反复直到充分湿润每一寸发烫的皮肤，故意错过最急切地需要关注的顶端。毕竟都是男人，他不用对此多熟练也能知道怎样才能最有效率地让对方发狂。Jim是个聪明人——他很快领会了其中的挑衅意味，因为Thomas的恶意挑逗得到了变本加厉的回敬。只见他抬起一只脚逗弄着Thomas的股间，这狗娘养的甚至都没脱靴子，就那样任由粗糙的皮质边缘刮擦着敏感的大腿内侧和他半硬的性器。

“要是我误会了请纠正，”他的身体那克制不住的细微颤栗没能逃过Jim的眼睛，“你是光靠舔我就兴奋起来了？”

“听着，我技术不太好，” Thomas舔舔唇，压抑着喘息朝他扯起一个完美的假笑，“多过的干扰没准会让我一不小心失控，咬断点什么你非常希望它保持完整的东西。”

“我道歉。”

Jim立马举起双手，爽快地承认了错误。Thomas白了他一眼摇摇头再次含住，而这个小心眼的家伙抓住机会展开了报复——也许他一直忍耐着这绵长而生涩的撩拨伺机而动。Jim伸出手迫不及待地扯着Thomas的卷发把他的头往下按，深得吞到喉咙。随之而来的是头皮发麻的窒息感，Thomas好不容易才找回呼吸的节奏避免被呛住，艰难地重复吞咽的动作以收缩给予入侵者适当的刺激。

头顶传来舒爽的叹息，Thomas有些恼火地在Jim的大腿上抓出几道血痕以示不满，腿部肌肉的紧绷触感提醒他男人快要到达巅峰了——他奋力摆脱桎梏挣扎着直起身站起来，而在临近高潮却被猛地推落的Jim完全没搞清楚状况，一脸茫然地看着他。

Thomas沉默地抬起光裸的脚踩着对方的胸口，略微用力，让他倒在床上。

“哇喔，这还挺带感的，”Jim略微支起身，“但是为什么？我差点就——”

“——我知道，” Thomas嫌恶地抹抹嘴，“但是抱歉，我可不打算乖乖等你射我脸上。”

“我本来打算射你嘴里的——你的主意更好。”Jim摊手，挑眉看着他，“我们现在做什么？”

“你什么都不用做。”

Thomas爬上床，双腿岔开放在Jim身体两侧，懒洋洋地理了理被汗水浸湿的头发。

“这还真没想到，”Jim吹了个口哨，“我猜你开始有点乐在其中了？”

Thomas没理他，而是侧身把手伸进床头的抽屉里，翻出一个眼罩。

“把这个戴上。”

“一定要？”

“对，”Thomas缓缓地解开仅剩的衬衫扣子，感觉得到Jim的视线紧跟着他的动作，“因为你长得难看。”

“嘿，老兄！这可挺伤人的。”

“好吧，”衬衫褪到一半，挂在Thomas的手肘和肩膀上，“那就因为我很容易害羞，被你看着我会不好意思。”

“虽然我一点也不想承认，”Jim叹息着乖乖戴上了眼罩，“但第一个理由还更有说服力一点。”

“我真不想说实话——如果你记住了我的脸，我就得解决掉你了，可惜我还挺喜欢你的，” Thomas轻笑，他极少出于真心而非社交礼仪对他人表示好感，但这次算是极少中的一次，“记得吗，Jim，我可是连环杀人犯，而且——出于变态的报复心理专挑警察下手。”

“不可能，如果你是，我喝多少都能认出来，”Jim往后退了退，让肩膀靠在床头板上，“我可是靠这个吃饭的——虽然你的确不像好人。”

“嗯哼，因为收拾喜欢顶嘴的警察只是业余爱好，我的真实身份是阴险狡猾不想暴露身份也从没让人抓到过把柄的邪恶国际军火商，偷美国政府的导弹卖给恐怖分子好让他们用它击落波音747，满意了？”

“这个说法很可信，但是，”Jim摇晃着食指，“仅限不想暴露身份那部分。我就知道虽然你措辞口无遮拦得像街头流氓，但绝不是什么到处都能随便勾搭到的普通女孩儿，就凭那没干过糙活柔软光滑的手——不是养尊处优的小公主，也得是个有封地的伯爵夫人。”

“是啊，我正为了拿到更多该死的封地发动几乎注定要失败的战争呢。”

“即使注定失败，你总有这个自由去尝试不是吗。”

“……有道理。”

他抬起腰，扶着Jim血脉偾张的硬挺缓慢地沉下身。缓慢也并不全是好事，这样的节奏让Thomas能清晰地感受到对方是如何一寸一寸慢慢撑开自己，进入到深处。就在一个小时前这还让他疼得龇牙咧嘴，每一个细胞都在抗议，但现在——让这柄凶器完全埋进身体时他长长地出了口气，声音听起来比起叹息更像是呻吟。Thomas低头看着Jim，薄汗沁透了他们两人没来得及脱掉的衣服，而精液与润滑的混合从交合处溢出来，弄得大腿上狼藉一片。他用大腿夹着Jim的腰，一手撑在他的胸口，一手攥着白色T恤的下摆，慢吞吞地摇晃着腰，有意在摆动臀部的同时绞紧。现在的姿势有种自己掌握主动高高在上的错觉，其实被操得又深又猛，只有一边忍住喘息一边咬牙承受适应的份儿，花时间磨合来找对角度和节奏，想办法取悦对方的同时挣得更多快感。

这感觉和坐在市长办公室那张皮椅子上的精神状态似曾相识。

唯一不同的是床头板后面是面该死的镜子——这意味着Thomas只要睁着眼，就要被迫看着自己情不自禁地骑在男人身上用他的老二操着自己，以及高潮时最后一丝理智在欲火中被焚毁殆尽的陶醉样子。

旅馆老板真他妈的是个天才。

他现在就面色潮红眼神迷离，看起来一脸欲求不满地微张着唇。

人们说会参加选举的人都有点自恋可能还真有点道理，他都想操他自己了。

“——你还好吧？”

“…怎么？”

Thomas发现自己的声音惊人地嘶哑。

“你是和我做过的人里话最多的一个，这么安静让我不自在。”

“我还以为你比较希望我闭嘴呢，” Thomas吞咽了一下，小心地运用逐渐酥麻的腰腿上下活动， “那样你就能更容易地想象自己在干一个风骚的巨乳女招待了。”

“说实话，Tommy，我还挺好奇你叫床是什么样。”Jim像是突然想起了什么似的直起身子，本来悠闲地垫在脑袋后面的手握住了Thomas的腰，“你的嗓音听起来有点耳熟，但我想不起来——”

“——拜托，Jimmy，老兄，这也太他妈变态了。”

Thomas打断了他，更加卖力地律动着腰身直到Jim闷哼一声不由得收紧手指掐住他的腰。这家伙靠得太近了。这过于亲密的称呼正是他真正的昵称，对方对揭露他身份的尝试更是无比危险——如果他没能让这一闪而过的灵感来不及被仔细琢磨就淹没在快感的洪流里，新闻会铺天盖地，他会身败名裂，失去工作，失去家庭，失去所有的一切——真他妈刺激。

连这都能为愈发顺畅的进出带来的快感火上浇油，让他热血沸腾——Thomas决定愉快地承认自己确实是疯了。

而Jim并不知道他内心的波涛汹涌，嘲弄道：

“你自称是个直男，却骑在另一个直男身上——而我才是变态的那个？”

“直男之间的性行为比一般大众认知的要频繁，只是受文化影响不常被讨论，” Thomas喘息着笑起来，“但这并不代表性取向的改变甚至心理异常——我读过相关论文，早晚会有人出本书来证明这个。”

“哦，天哪，”Jim怨忿地嘟囔，“所以我才讨厌你们这些上流精英，和你们做爱总让我感觉只是个为老二喘气的机器。”

“自信点，亲爱的。为了这么出色的老二喘气也是件值得骄傲的事。”

更别说每天不知有多少混账用我的名字赌咒，要操我，要我吸他们的屌，说我是个贪得无厌的小婊子——你还实现了无数人都只敢嘴上说说的梦想呢。Thomas不禁勾起嘴角。

“你可真会安慰人。”

“不客气。”

“你是个混蛋。”

“能不能说点我不知道的？”

Jim沉默了，眼罩遮住了他的大半张脸，Thomas读不出太多表情，但对方的扶在他腰上的手突然加重的力道更好地说明了意图。他在他的胯骨上施力，当Thomas向上抽身时被拉得更高了些，而下落时则由向上的挺送迎合，快速猛烈的抽插代替了字句的无力——他忍不住发出被噎住似的喉音。

但Jim的目的并不是让他闭嘴。

“……还是由你来发出点我不知道的声音吧。”

直入最深处的交合让他们狠狠地互相嵌入对方，而Jim的唇在Thomas大口喘息时堵住了他的，那不是一个吻，更像是攻击一般凶暴地摩擦吮吸，就为了听他吃痛地呻吟出声。被咬得充血红肿的唇瓣分外敏感——他们都听出了那呻吟中疼痛外还有些别的什么。

“看，”Jim用生着厚茧的指腹描摹着他发抖的唇，“还是做得到的。”

Thomas在低喘的间隙艰难地吞着口水，这声音似乎引起了Jim的兴趣，温热的舌在他的颈侧逡巡，下一秒他就含住了他的喉结轻咬。脆弱的咽喉被掌握在别人牙齿间的感觉让细碎的电流顺着尾椎传上头顶。

“等…等等，” Thomas瑟缩了一下，他抓住Jim的肩蹭到他耳边，在语气里加入恰到好处的央求以掩饰慌乱，即使已经很难连贯完成只有几个词的句子：“锁骨以上不行。”

“哦，担心你的同事看到什么不该看到的？”

“…其他、随-随便你。”

“当心，伙计，你说不定会为随意许诺而哭着讨饶。”

Jim很快用实际行动证明了这不是威胁。搭在他腰侧的手一只顺着臀缝滑到交合处，把两根手指强行插进了已经被填满的后穴，在两个指节深的位置按压摩挲的同时又快又猛地挺腰操弄，而另一只手握住了Thomas坚硬发烫的老二。抽送套弄时的粘稠的水声合着床垫被两个男人剧烈的动作出的吱嘎，回荡在狭小的房间里，撞在Thomas的耳膜上，但更响的是他自己的声音——呻吟里夹着对方的名字和一连串骂娘的话，语无伦次地求他慢一点又求他别停下来，一开始只是带着柔软的鼻音，后来几乎伴随着抽泣。他像是害怕溺死在不断攀升的快感里似的紧紧搂着Jim的脖颈，发颤的手指插在他汗水淋漓的短发里拉扯着，把被对方压榨出的淫声浪语报复似的全数灌进他的耳朵，换来更加疯狂的侵犯——他数不清到底他们高潮多少次了，甚至有那么几次完全失去了意识。

出于职业习惯他不喜欢情况失控，但这感觉太他妈的好了。

而Thomas再次恢复足够的神志来理解状况的时候，眼前是镜子，镜子里是他满脸泪痕地淌着口水看起来糟糕透顶的脸，以及Jim满是抓痕的后背。

他抹了把脸试着直起腰，却发现全身的骨头和关节都在抗议——没错，整个人被干到散架，这正是一个对自己负责的成年人在需要明天早起的夜晚所需要的。

“需要我把你抱到浴室去吗？”

他声音里的心满意足和得意劲儿让Thomas好气又好笑。

“滚开，宝贝儿，”他把Jim推倒在枕头上，费力地挪动着酸软的腿把自己从他身上扒下来，“我不搞翻云覆雨后的温情时刻这一套。”

“真冷淡。”Jim听起来可一点也没有受伤的意思，“我可是这个环节的忠实爱好者，你懂的，互相赞美一下，然后聊聊人生什么的。”

“难道你在工作日夜晚跑到隔壁州的破烂爱尔兰酒馆喝得烂醉，是为了寻找灵魂伴侣吗——我建议你把窗户打开，醒醒脑子。”

地板踩上去像是软绵绵的，Thomas扶着床沿和墙壁才好不容易挪到浴室门口而没跪在地上。然而困难的部分还没结束，当他弯腰从地上的篮筐中拾起毛巾的时候，感觉到粘稠的体液顺着大腿成股地淌下来，好像他需要被提醒刚被好好地操了一顿似的。

“确定不用帮忙？”Jim似乎把眼罩摘下来了，听上去带着些认真的关切，“你看起来可真是…呃…”

“闭嘴，闭上眼，” Thomas头也不回地命令道，“乖乖躺着，不准进来。”

他确实需要，但这事儿不可能交给别人来帮忙。虽然他迟来的羞耻心让这个过程折磨人得要命，其间可能还被自己的手指操射了几次。清洁工作一定花了相当长的时间，长到在他推开拉门的时候听到了轻微的鼾声——房间里浓郁的气味已经消失殆尽，Jim穿好了裤子，还套上了皮夹克，摊在床上呼呼大睡。

客观地说，他闭上嘴的时候看上去还挺性感的。

Thomas擦着头发，短暂地思考着提出议案立法禁止光着上身穿皮衣的可行性，以及雇他当自己的司机——完全没私心——能否增加女性选民的好感度。

真的得少喝点酒了。Thomas甩了甩头，把发梢多余的水分和脑海里的荒唐想法都甩出去，平静地注视着Jim的睡脸，拿起房间一角的固定电话。

“——5203号房。”

他夹着听筒，从公文包里取出了换洗衣物。

“抱歉这么晚打扰，但我洗完澡出来发现有个走错房间的傻逼躺在我床上。”

他抖平了被扔在墙角的长裤套上，谢天谢地它看起来没有想象中的那么糟。

“嗯哼，确实很不可思议。可能是门没锁好吧。”

他坐在椅子上穿鞋的时候Jim咕哝着翻了个身，但依然睡得很沉。这个借口拙劣得很，但他选这家旅店的主要原因就是它旧得没有监控录像，而且接待人员粗鲁又冷淡得只要不出命案不会关心房客的任何破事儿。

“我理解，而且对给您带来的困扰深表遗憾——请问五十美元能否让您再考虑一下？”

他抽了条新领带并从外套口袋里掏出小心卷好的昨天那条放进公文包——那是女儿送的礼物——对着镜子打领带时才发现胸前腰侧深深浅浅的咬痕和印记。

“这狗娘养的——不，当然不是说您，我的意思是——”

他苦笑着揉了揉抽动的太阳穴，完全明白这是他自作自受，还是忍不住一边扣好袖子一边朝床上的Jim比了个中指。

“是的，如果你们能派两个人来把他拖走就再好不过了。另外，这附近有24小时的自助洗衣店吗？”

他捋平外套上不存在的皱褶，戴上收在内侧口袋里的婚戒，整整衣领，对着镜子摆出一个无懈可击的微笑。

“非常感谢，先生们。”

Thomas放下电话拿起公文包，把手搭在门把上时最后回望了Jim一眼。

“——祝你好运了，警探。”

 

 

Jimmy本来没想醒来的，但阳光刺得他睁不开眼。

没什么，头痛欲裂的宿醉让他并不想起床，何况四肢还残留着餍足的倦怠。这舒服的倦怠感和翻身时后背上因摩擦而产生的刺痛结合在一起，提醒他昨晚上似乎经历了一场酣畅淋漓的性爱——具体细节完全记不起来了，但从这抓痕来看——老天，他可真是钓到了个狂野的辣妞儿。

毕竟桀骜不驯的浪荡子从明天起就要回归家庭，最后能收尾个大案再干个天昏地暗也算是完美收官，说到这——还有些文件的交接处理需要去警局一趟。

他连忙从压得皱巴巴的皮夹克口袋里摸索出手机却发现它已经没了电，为了看个时间摸索着床头柜上的遥控器打开了电视。

“——警方常用的电话监控手段用到对政府各部门运作情况的监察中，将每一个公共服务电话内容输入数据库进行分析，据称此举的灵感来自屡立奇功的该市缉毒重案组——”

电视里传来的平板女声让Jimmy蜷在被子发出了一声哀嚎。好极了，已经是午间新闻时间，现在开回巴尔的摩行政科搞不好已经下班了。

“——在与本市工作人员的交谈中，他较为详尽地介绍了整套系统的工作流程，并给出了值得学习的宝贵建议。据悉巴尔的摩的Mayor Carcetti正致力于马里兰州的州长竞选——”

Jimmy懊恼地捂着脸。说到车——昨天是不是在车前盖上还来了一发？他相当热衷于此但并不是所有姑娘都持赞同意见，比如最近这位似乎就出于矜持还是别的什么来着拒绝了他。呃，拒绝了吗？不管了，反正那之后他们上楼痛痛快快地深入交流了一番，他好像还得到了一次久违的口活儿——

“——‘提高乃至改变整个市政系统的效率注定是一场艰难的博弈，但即使没人有能力拯救一切，我们还是有这个自由去尝试——’”

熟悉的措辞让他暂时抛开对疯狂一夜的回味，把注意力集中在电视上。Jimmy记得与这个两鬓有些灰白的男人的一面之缘。当时他还是个巡警，而他站在警局会议室的演讲台上信誓旦旦地表示要整顿重数据轻实践的风气，在Jimmy不怀好意的质疑中甚至表示愿意毫不吝惜踢掉那些尸位素餐的老家伙——那着实令人印象深刻。

虽然他真正兑现的承诺远没有那么多。

Jimmy发现自己笑了。

换在以前，他不会多留一分钟给巧言令色的政客，足球转播要有吸引力的多。

但不得不承认Tommy市长的话有着相当的煽动力，他很擅长这个。而且——Jimmy皱起眉，这个光鲜亮丽的衣冠禽兽拿着话筒的画面和他念到个别词语时藏不住的爱尔兰口音有种诡异的既视感。

人们习惯于责怪政府，但谁知道呢，也许做正确的事情要付出的代价实在太大，或是个人的力量在组织的惯性前无异于螳臂当车——至少他，他们，都曾经满腔热忱地想要做出改变。有些失败了，有些看似失败却是为了更长远的利益，有些成功，有些似乎获得了成功却也失去了太多。

前警探愣愣地看着屏幕里向听众挥手致意的男人在背过身时状似不经意地揉着眉心，在镜头对准时又仿佛刚才的一切疲态只是错觉般露出亲切坚定的笑容。

他的脸被闪光灯照亮时，Jimmy注意到那原本看上去像是黑色的眸子其实是深蓝色的。

希望他们的市长那盖不住的黑眼圈是因为勤于政务而不是别的什么。

Jimmy打了个哈欠跳下床，电视里的新闻已经切成了毒贩帮派的州际纷争造成伤亡。

“——姑且祝你好运吧，市长。”

巴尔的摩的游戏依旧轮转。

而他要回家了。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
